The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sanvitalia plant, botanically known as Sanvitalia procumbens, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duesansugo’.
The new Sanvitalia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and mounding Sanvitalia cultivars with numerous inflorescences.
The new Sanvitalia plant originated from an open-pollination in Rheinberg, Germany in July, 2007, of a proprietary selection of Sanvitalia procumbens identified as code number F-03-21, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Sanvitalia procumbens as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Sanvitalia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Sanvitalia plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany since May, 2008, has shown that the unique features of this new Sanvitalia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.